Stronger Than You Know
by DeanIsTheMan
Summary: Jeremy and Tyler team up after finding out what really happened to Vicki. Revenge is on the menu! Contains slash, violence, language. Mature readers only.
1. Chapter 1

**Stronger Than You Know**

Part 1

Don't own em but love em.

(My first slash fan fiction, if you don't like this sort of thing then stopping here would be good.)

**Narrative: **

**My take on Jeremy is that he's just starting out and he hasn't found his way yet. So with that I'm making this fiction a little later on. Jeremy has discovered vampires are real. He knows what happened to Vicki and the Salvatore's are his least favorite people in the world. He has been pushing himself physically and mentally preparing for some over do revenge. And he is going to start on his first hunt soon. Tyler is stuck in his own hell hole and is learning some interesting things about himself. Hope you like it!**

Jeremy focused as he made his way around his circuit training. With age and weight lifting he was putting some bulk on. He was proud of what he was accomplishing. It had been a year since he had found out what really happened to Vicki. A year since his world had been flipped upside down. But he knew to keep his head down and play dumb.

The Salvatore's were older vampires and Damon was especially lethal. Being Elena's little brother would only aid in the surprise attack but after that he would have be flawless. It was all he could do to suppress his rage when either of them were around. And Elena, his dear sister, how could she be so...hell he couldn't even begin to describe what he felt about her. One word came to mind over the others...traditor, no she was his own blood, she was being compelled by them, that had to be it...

Jeremy finished his set and went to the next. Bench press, Jeremy put on the weight, someone came to spot him. Jeremy started not even paying attention to who stood over him. Jeremy concentrated on the faces of the vampires he would kill. He pushed himself working up a sweat oblivious to everything else around him. Finally a familiar voice broke his concentration.

"Jeremy! Dude, your going to overdo it man." "Hey, Gilbert, wake up." 

Jeremy sat the bar back in place, focusing on the face above him. Tyler Lockwood. Jeremy's face turned to a scowl. One of the last people he wanted to see right now. Images of Tyler and Vicki together, damn he wanted to hit this guy. Break some bones and cause some bruises.

Jeremy got up and turned to face Tyler. Jeremy gave Tyler a taunting look, begging him to start something. Tyler wasn't surprised to see Jeremy staring at him with anger, but it had been a very long time since Jeremy had been seething like this.

Tyler remembered the day and the incident with Vicki that had started it. Tyler confused, made eye contact with Jeremy and held it. Silently asking what was wrong. They really hadn't talked since Tyler's dad tried to make them duke it out. Jeremy had tried to be friends with Tyler after that but Tyler had told Jeremy to take a hike. But all this time they had kept a distance and had a mutual understanding. Don't mess with me and I won't mess with you. Tyler wondered what had changed. Studying Jeremy now Tyler realized Jeremy had changed, at least physically, he wasn't just a punk kid, he had some serious guns on him now. Tyler shook his head, whatever.

Tyler turned and walked away leaving Jeremy to stare after him.

The day had worn on, Jeremy had taken up martial arts classes after school and had walked outside of the gym to find it pouring down rain. It was only seven and he knew Jenna was taking a late class this term and he wouldn't call Elena no matter what. Jeremy stood there trying to figure out what to do with his lab top when Tyler pulled up and asked if Jeremy wanted a ride.

Jeremy stood there in the rain for a second with his jaw hanging open in disbelief. Amazed at himself Jeremy sat in silence next to Tyler. As they drove Jeremy stole glances at Tyler. He wondered what brought this on.

Tyler drove, then glanced over at Jeremy. "Dude I'm sorry about the way I treated Vicki, for the record I really do care about her." Jeremy's jaw clenched.

"Have you heard from her at all?" Tyler asked.

Tyler watched as Jeremy's face looked very pale. They pulled up in front of Jeremy's house. Jeremy got out of the car as fast as he could running up the step. The whole house was dark, he fumbled with the keys and finally got the door open. In Jeremy's hast he hadn't closed the door completely. He threw his coat and backpack across the room.

He heard a crack, great now his lab to was toast. Jeremy walked over to the nearest wall and started hitting it over and over. He didn't even hear Tyler walk in behind him. The tears were coming down so hard Jeremy could not even see. He just kept hitting the wall. Jeremy felt a hand on his bicep. Jeremy just saw red when he saw Tyler. The punch caught Tyler off guard, he stumbled back but before he could recover Jeremy hit him again and again. Tyler returned a couple of punches but Jeremy was unrelenting. Jeremy caught Tyler with a solid right hook that knocked Tyler out cold.

Jeremy smiled down at Tyler's still body. He wiped his forehead attempting to wipe the sweat away but only made things worse because now he had blood in his eyes. Jeremy hoisted Tyler's frame and carried him upstairs. He unceremoniously dropped Lockwood on ground next to his bed and headed for the bathroom when his cell rang.

It was Jenna. "Jeremy, hey I'm sorry but the ran has caused flooding and I can't get home tonight." "Will you be alright?"

Jeremy very calmly looked over at an unconscious Tyler "I'll be fine, see you tomorrow."

Jeremy washed Lockwood's blood from his hands. Jeremy was beyond reason right now, he needed some revenge. "And what better person to start with than Tyler." Jeremy smiled a sadistic smile as he tied Tyler to a chair.

**Reviews are most welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Stronger Than You Know**

Part 2

Don't own em but love em.

Tyler woke chilled to the bone. He opened his eyes trying to remember what was going on. It was dark and he could still hear rain falling. A small lamp switched on, Tyler was blinded for a moment. As his eyes adjusted he took in his surroundings. Then his eyes fell on a familiar frame. Jeremy Gilbert.

Tyler's eyes narrowed, now he was starting to remember what happened. Tyler tried to get up but couldn't move, he was tied to a chair.

Jeremy watched as Tyler figured out he was helpless. Jeremy smiled in spite of himself, the look on Lockwood's face was priceless. Jeremy folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the headboard of his bed.

"Untie me you little freak!"

Jeremy laughed. "You are not in a position to be giving orders Lockwood."

"I'm going to beat your ass down Gilbert, or is that what your afraid of?" "That's why you took a cheap shot and then tied me to a chair."

"How does it feel to not have control Tyler?" "I mean how many times did you force yourself on some girl, or Vicki?"

"You don't know what the hell your talking about?" "Your still pissed Vicki would walk away from you in a heartbeat to be with me?" "Talk about delayed reaction."

"No, actually Tyler, you just made me mad on the wrong day." 

Tyler didn't say anything right away. As Tyler took a good look at Jeremy's face he could see Jeremy was hiding something. And finally he got it, Jeremy had flipped out after he asked about Vicki.

Tyler's face changed, it was solemn. "You know something about Vicki, what is it?"

Jeremy's face broke.

Agony, that's what Tyler saw. "Jeremy please, is...she alright?"

Jeremy couldn't bear the burden alone anymore. Constantly being on guard, training all the time, and of course the whole in his heart. He needed someone to talk to, even if it was the one guy who pissed him off more than anyone else in the world.

Jeremy got up and walked over to Tyler. "Promise me right now not to breath a word of what I tell you, because if you do, I will come after you and you won't wake up."

Tyler looked like he was going to cuss Jeremy out but only said "I promise."

Jeremy would lose his advantage if Tyler blurted everything out but for some reason he felt he could trust him so he made a decision to tell him what he had learned.

"She's gone."

"What do you mean by she's gone?"

"She's dead, Tyler."

Jeremy finished untying Tyler. Tyler shoved Jeremy landing on top of him. Jeremy didn't fight back this time. Tyler had his wrists pinned to the floor.

"How do you know she's dead Gilbert?"

"You won't believe me."

"Try me."

After Jeremy finished, Tyler finally let him go. Tyler leaned up against Jeremy's bed a forlorn look on his face. "It's true then, it's all true."

"You knew!"

"Not about Vicki but about the legends, yes I knew."

Jeremy on his knees now was desperate. "Tell me everything you know, it could be prove useful against them."

Tyler looked up into Jeremy's face. "You want to go after vampires?" "Have you lost your mind?" "They will break you like a twig."

"I've been training."

"How long have you known about this Jeremy?"

"About a year."

Things made since now thinking back on Jeremy. Tyler took a deep breath, you won't stand a chance alone. "I'll tell you what I know only if we work together."

"Why would you want to help Tyler?"

"You really have to ask?" "It's bad enough they killed Vicki, have a hold on Elena, but dude the entire town is in danger." "Everyone we know, everyone we care about."

As the two stared into each others eyes a bond was made but neither how deep it would run.

**Reviews are most welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stronger Than You Know**

Part 3

Don't own em but love em.

Jeremy met Tyler on the back end of the Lockwood's property which was extensive. Tyler brought Jeremy copies of the Lockwood's journal. But before Tyler handed it over he punched Jeremy in the mouth, "that's for sucker punching me and tying to a chair."

Jeremy smirked in spite of his cut lip. Tyler's inside's started to boil when Jeremy licked the blood from his lip. Tyler didn't know why but he couldn't stop watching Jeremy, he told himself it was to gauge his reaction to the journal but something had been stirred in Tyler. He felt a wave of emotions.

As he drank some beers down, Jeremy kept reading never looking up from the pages. The light started to fade. Jeremy finally put the pages of the journal down rubbing his eyes. He got up stretching. His shoulders were killing him.

"Dude, sit down I'll help you out."

Jeremy gave Tyler a look. Tyler shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself then."

Jeremy turned away from Tyler watching the sun go down. As the last rays disappeared Jeremy spoke up. "I should get home."

"Yeah, me to, I'll give you a ride home." "With what's out there in the night let me give you a ride home."

"Thanks." Jeremy gathered up the copies of the journal pages. "I'll get you copies of mine tomorrow."

They reached Jeremy's house it was around five o' clock. No light's were on yet, Jenna wasn't due back for at least four hours. And Elena, well when Jenna wasn't here Elena was at Stefan's.

They sat in the darkness for a minute not saying anything. Jeremy knew as soon as Tyler left he would be completely alone again and he didn't want that.

"Dude, come in get something to eat and we will have a beer."

Tyler looked torn. Then he agreed, getting out and following Jeremy.

After the food was cooking mostly due to Tyler's handiwork Jeremy sat on the counter watching Tyler as he washed all the prep dishes. With a towel thrown over one shower Tyler turned around to find Jeremy's eyes watching him. Tyler felt very hot and uncomfortable under Jeremy's gaze.

"Dude, where did you learn to make food from scratch?"

"My nanny."

"Your Nanny?"

"Yes, her name was Maria."

"Cool."

"Don't you know how to cook Gilbert?"

"As a matter of fact I do, but I'm smart enough to keep it to myself, that way I get other people to cook for me."

"Funny."

Jeremy laughed taking a gulp of beer.

"Anyways, you walked in and took over." "I didn't want to be rude."

Tyler nearly choked on his beer now. "Rude." "You didn't want to be rude."

"Dude you have a screw lose, yesterday you beat the crap out of me and tied me to a chair Gilbert." "And now your worried that your being rude." Tyler stared at Jeremy in disbelief.

Jeremy slid off the counter sitting his beer down and walked the short foot or two to stand in front of Tyler.

Tyler's heart started to gallop. He felt supercharged with Jeremy standing so close to him. "Damn, what the hell is wrong with me" he thought.

As he titled his head to look up at Jeremy his stomach flipped. Tyler wanted to run and keep running but he was glued to this spot waiting for something, he wasn't even sure what the something might be.

"Look man, I'm pretty messed up. Especially lately, I'm sorry for all that." "I don't usually go all crazy, honest I've never did anything like that before." Jeremy's voice ended in a broken rasp.

Jeremy watched Tyler for a reaction. For some reason he wanted to make sure Tyler knew he hadn't lost it. Jeremy raised his hand to touch Tyler's cheek were the deep bruise was, but stopped in mid air.

"You know Tyler, maybe you should go. Because the truth is I don't know what I capable anymore." "Yesterday I hurt you and for a slit second I wanted to break some bones." "I've been trying to keep the anger in and it's starting to seep out, and I'm not sure I can control it."

Tyler knew he could walk right now and just get on with life as usual but he didn't want to. "Dude, you've been carry some serious shit all by yourself for a year." "That would make anyone out of it." "Look as gay as it sounds, I got your back." Tyler gulped trying to erase the scenes in his mind. "Besides Gilbert, you got a lucky shot in, you can't really ...take me."

With that he gave Jeremy a mock punch in the stomach and turned around attending to the food cooking.

After dinner was over Tyler followed Jeremy to his room. Tyler leaned against the door as Jeremy picked up something and gestured to come see what it was.

"Lock the door Tyler, Elena is really quiet when she comes home sometimes and fangs is with her."

Jeremy reached over a cranked up some music to avoid being eased dropped on. Tyler opened the leather bound book Gilbert had handed him. He opened it to a random page and started reading. Before long Tyler had been so into the book he hadn't noticed that Jeremy had fallen asleep, mixed with the music he heard a cell going off. Tyler scrambled to check, not his. Tyler leaned over Jeremy to turn the music down. Yup it was Jeremy's.

Tyler woke Jeremy up with a shake. Jeremy was startled at first, his eyes surprised to see Tyler, then realization sunk in.

Jeremy took his phone out and called the number back.

"Hey, sorry I had fallen asleep." "What's up?"

Tyler couldn't hear the other end of the conversation.

"Sounds, good have fun."

Tyler had leaned back on Jeremy's bed watching the ceiling.

Jeremy had a strange sense of they had done this before.

Tyler glanced over at Jeremy and asked "Everything alright?"

Jenna's not coming home for awhile and Elena is suppose to be staying with Bonnie.

Tyler held been holding his breath and finally let it out. He got up and said "hey man, I should go."

Tyler's hand was on the door knob when Jeremy's voice stopped him. "Tyler"

Tyler turned nearly jumping having Jeremy so close. Jeremy held up his hands, "sorry man, didn't mean to scare you."

"Scare me, your joking right." Jeremy started grinning from ear to ear. The wrestle match came and Jeremy's room was the worse for wear when it ended with Jeremy up against the wall breathing hard and Tyler right up against him holding him in place.

"Do you trust me Jeremy?" Jeremy blinked his eyes with what Tyler mistook for confusion.

"Yeah, I trust you."

"Close your eyes."

Jeremy did without question.

Jeremy took in Tyler's smell, Jeremy inhaled deeply. Then he felt hot breath against his cheek and then he felt soft warm lips on his.

A shot of electricity went through him. Jeremy stilled himself as the pressure of Tyler's lips increased upon his. Jeremy opened his eyes to stare into Tyler's. Tyler started to pull away.

Jeremy was breathless but he managed "no Ty, do it again." As he reached out and caught a fist full of Ty's shirt.

Jeremy could see Tyler's struggle. "I'm sorry Jeremy, I don't know what got into me."

"Don't do shit like that to me, then say your sorry." Tyler angry now, looked up but what he saw was the last thing he expected, Jeremy's eyes were glazed over and hooded.

Tyler knee's went weak. He must be imagining this. He got closer to Jeremy looking into his eyes. Tyler put a hand into Jeremy's hair pulled him forward and kissing him again. This time Jeremy's lips moved over Tyler's. Tyler ended the kiss by tugging on Jeremy's lower lip causing it to bled a little. Tyler ran his tongue over the trickle of blood.

Then Tyler had shoved Jeremy aside and was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stronger Than You Know**

Part 4

Don't own em but love em.

"Tyler." "Tyler!" Tyler kept walking trying to make it to his car, he needed distance from Jeremy. He had went nuts for a few seconds last night and now Jeremy was on his trail. "Tyler, stop!"

"We need to talk."

Tyler looked around they had caught some attention from passer bys. "Get in, not here." Tyler drove without speaking then finally decided to be honest. He knew if he was honest Jeremy would run and the problem would be solved.

"Look, Gilbert I'm going to tell the truth or at least what I know of it."

"I've always been pissed at you for one reason or the other, but I think I just figured out why." Jeremy waiting remained silent.

"I've never really cared about someone not really only Vicki but it was more out of loyalty to Matt."

"I started having...dreams...mostly terrifying... but some are about you..."

"Dude before throw up, punch me or whatever hear me out." Tyler shifted in his seat looking mad at himself. Jeremy watched Tyler try to put things to words.

Jeremy held Tyler eyes for a second before Tyler turned his attention back to the road.

"Things have been so weird for me lately, I mean I'm different in ways." "It's hard to explain."

"Tell me about your dreams."

"They started awhile back, a few even when Vic was still around."

Tyler pulled off a side road leading to the backside of his property.

"Dude you said me you trusted me." Tyler parked the car and got out. Jeremy got out and leaned on the hood of the car.

"Yes Tyler I trust you."

"Why?" "You don't have any reason to trust me."

Jeremy walked around the car then and stood in front of Tyler. "Are you a blood sucker?"

"No." "But there are things you don't know about me Jeremy."

"Then stop acting like a damn drama queen and spit it out Lockwood."

Tyler looked scared, he couldn't meet Jeremy's eyes. "My dreams weren't all dreams." "I mean at first I thought they were but recently I know they aren't."

Jeremy crossed his arms over his chest again, waiting.

"I'm not a blood sucker but I'm just as dangerous."

Jeremy laughed then. "Tyler your ego is out of control." Jeremy relaxed watching Tyler's face look pale.

Tyler pulled off his jacket and then pulled his shirt up and off.

Jeremy made himself stay calm damn if the sight of Tyler with out a shirt was causing him to wonder what it feel like to touch him. Jeremy frowned.

Then Tyler took a pocket knife out. Jeremy's face became alarmed. Jeremy watched as Tyler started to make a huge cut across his chest. Jeremy lunged forward grabbing the knife from Tyler.

Tyler looked up at him then. Tyler saw fear in Jeremy's eyes.

"Watch."

Jeremy made himself look down at the cut on Tyler's chest. To his astonishment the wound was coming together. A huge white scar was were a fresh knife wound had been.

Jeremy might Tyler's eyes.

"What, how did you do that?"

Tyler's eyes became hard. "It's a curse."

"Curse?" Jeremy studied Tyler's face now, he noticed the bruises were gone form Jeremy hitting him.

"It will be completely gone in a couple of days."

Jeremy stunned now watched as Tyler turned around to gather his shirt. Jeremy noticed Tyler's back was covered in small white scars. Jeremy reached out to touch one, noticing it was shaped in a familiar pattern, maybe a cigarette lighter.

"What about these?" "God Tyler why did you do this?"

Tyler put his shirt back on and turned to face Jeremy. "I didn't, my parents did it." "So just drop it."

"I don't understand..." Jeremy stopped looking for some help from Tyler.

"I was bitten by a werewolf or she wolf you could say." "I hadn't realized what had happened, I was at a party." "To drunk."

"Who is she?"

"No one from around here, I was visiting one of my cousins for spring break."

"How does the infection work?"

"You don't have to worry about the kiss, it only works if I'm transformed and bite someone."

Jeremy shook his head trying to wrap his head around it all.

Very softly Jeremy said "you having been having dreams, where do I fit into all this?"

"I'm not for sure." "The dreams or memories are really hazy." "But one stands out, we are at a huge party out in the woods, I start to loose control and your there." "You stop me and we..."

"Man I can't go into detail, it's to..." His eyes met Jeremy's pleading.

"You loosing control, what would that be like?" "I would hurt people." "I guess my father recognized the signs early on, he had a special room built onto my bedroom." "He tested his theory out and he was right." "I guess I owe him a lot for teaching me to control it."

"Do you turn into something?" "I mean something like in the movies?"

Tyler's eyes filled with tears. They slipped down his face as he stared off into space. "Yes."

Jeremy was floored, but he could see Tyler was in a lot of pain and it was breaking his heart. Jeremy stepped forward hugging him.

Tyler tried to push him away. But Jeremy just held on tighter. After while Tyler stood up straight wiping the tears away.

"I'm going to help you dust this fangs and then you have to put me out of my misery."

Jeremy face contorted. "Tyler, no."

"I'm no different than them, I'm not human anymore."

"Your wrong Tyler, your more human than I've every seen you." "You've learned to control it and your not out hurting anyone."

"How can you be so damn gullible?"

"I'm not, I'm just tired of losing people I care about."

Tyler's head snapped back up staring up at Jeremy.

"Give me a ride home, I'm making us something to eat." Jeremy grinned at Tyler as he got back into the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stronger Than You Know**

Part 5

Don't own em but love em.

Tyler sat at the kitchen table surrounded by Jeremy's family. Tyler smiled at the jokes Jenna was telling. Even Elena was laughing. Later Jeremy and Tyler sat in front of the television playing gears of war. It was a Saturday night and neither of them was partying, something was wrong with this situation.

Jeremy chanced a glance at Tyler, he looked like he had something to say. Jeremy knew he won't say anything with a house full of people. The door bell rang, Jeremy got up to answer it. He had a good idea who it was so he put his game face on, hoping they wouldn't see through it.

Stefan walked in first with Damon a step behind him. Tyler had come to stand beside Jeremy. Stefan pretty much said hi out of courtesy and headed for the kitchen to Elena. But Damon stopped, Jeremy watched his eyes, they were focused on Tyler. Tyler just stared blankly back at him but Jeremy was worried. He wondered if Damon who was more powerful than his brother could sense something from Tyler. Damon smirked and kept walking. Tyler gave Jeremy a sign. Jeremy and Tyler grabbed their jackets.

"I'm going to Tyler's." The two boys were out the door before Jenna could say anything. But if someone could watch "the boys" walking down the steps catch the look they passed between themselves boys would have not been the word they would have choose to describe them. Miles away at Tyler's empty mansion, they sat out on the terrace drinking Jack Daniel's.

"I'm sorry Jeremy, I just couldn't stay there with them."

"Me either." Jeremy took another shot.

"You think Jenna and Elena are really safe?"

"Yeah, for the moment anyway." "Stefan and Elena has kept Damon in line for awhile now." "Personally, I think my sister has both of them in love with her." "They seem to hang on her ever word, which is kinda sickening."

"You think she's being compelled?"

"I used to but I don't think so, I think she's in love with Stefan." "And I think Damon is hanging around hoping they will break up and he'll be there to take care of her."

"Sounds to damn familiar."

"Yeah, man it does."

"Tyler I don't want to talk about fangs tonight." "Can we just pretend they don't exist for a while?"

"Sure man, sounds good to me."

Tyler reached into his pocket pulling out a necklace. It was leather with a silver bullet attached it.

"Hope you don't mind but I wanted to give you something."

Jeremy sat his glass down. He held it up in the moonlight, There was a pattern design on it.

"It's awesome, what is this pattern?"

"It's some ancient text." "If I ever loose control, it will protect you for the most part."

"Dude, your not going to hurt me."

"Never can be to careful."

Tyler sipped his drink, watching Jeremy's reaction. "When did you get this?"

Tyler finished the contents of his glass for courage. "Six months ago." Jeremy looked at Tyler for a long while. He slipped the necklace over his head.

"Thank you." Tyler lifted his head a little and smiled at Jeremy.

"No problem." Tyler looked at the necklace around Jeremy's neck, it just looked right, like it had always been there.

A few hours later and a bottle empty, Tyler took Jeremy on a tour of his home.

"Dude, you ever get lost in this place?"

"Come on man, let's get some sleep." Jeremy followed Tyler to the far west corner of the upstairs level. Tyler pulled out a key and unlocked his door. Jeremy stepped into a huge master bedroom. The room was scarce of furniture. But Jeremy's eye's fell on the giant size four poster bed in the middle of the room. He just shook his head, it was just like Tyler. Jeremy suddenly frowned wondering how many conquests Tyler had in this room alone.

As if reading Jeremy's mind, Tyler spoke softly. "I've never had anyone in my room before, sorry it's not exactly visitor friendly."

Jeremy smiled in earnest and asked "where's the music?"

Tyler hit a button on the wall and a cabinet opened. "Help yourself, I'm going take a shower."

Tyler came out of shower wearing a towel. Jeremy had found a spot on the floor in which he had half of Tyler's cd's down going through them.

Tyler went to the dresser and grabbed some clothes. A few minutes later he came out of the bathroom for the second time.

Jeremy had Seether's "Remedy" playing softly.

Tyler went through his dresser and pulled out some clothes for Jeremy.

"Here dude, I know you didn't have a chance to grab clothes."

Jeremy got up and took the clothes heading to the bathroom. Jeremy heard Tyler turn up the music, "Plastic Man" was playing. Jeremy stood in the shower wondering what was going on between he and Tyler. He knew he was drawn to him. Jeremy remembered Tyler's kiss. He tensed, his body was on fire. He wanted to smother Tyler with his body, fell the hard muscles against himself.

Jeremy turned the water to cold. He thought of anything he could but the feel of Tyler's lips haunted him. Jeremy finished washing, stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror. The necklace hanging around his neck, instantly Tyler came to mind. They were kissing again. Jeremy's body responded again. Dammit. He pulled on his jeans in haste he didn't even button them all the way up. He needed to get out of here.

He walked out into Tyler's room carrying the rest of his clothes and boots. Tyler was sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked up to see Jeremy dressed only in a pair jeans, wet hair dripping down his shoulders and chest. Tyler felt a wave of possession when his eyes rested on the necklace.

Tyler's eyes moved up to rest on Jeremy's face that looked tortured and guilty.

"I gotta go Ty, I'll catch you later."

Tyler didn't move right away, Jeremy managed to get to the door and open it. Tyler slammed it shut.

"Please, don't."

Jeremy dropped his stuff next to the door. "Tyler, I don't understand." "I'm not sure what you want from me."

Tyler's head was down. Jeremy grabbed his jaw. "Look at me!" "What do you want from me?"

"I already told you." Jeremy shoved Tyler back. "Dude, I'm not going to kill you!" "End of that stupid, frigging conversation.!" "You hear me Tyler Lockwood!" Jeremy advanced on Tyler.

Tyler reacted quickly sidestepping Jeremy. Jeremy countered and managed to back hand Tyler. They fought for a time. Neither ever really besting the other. Out of breath they glared at each other. "I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"Then answer me Tyler."

Jeremy looked as if he would advance on Tyler again. Tyler held up his hands. "Alright" "You want to know what my dreams were." "I'll do better than tell you I'll show you."

Jeremy watched Tyler closed the distance between them. Tyler reached out gripping Jeremy's neck. Tyler pulled down so that their lips touched. The world stopped and only they remained. Tyler finally released Jeremy, as he broke contact Jeremy felt cold empty. He wanted Tyler kissing him again. His thoughts were interrupted as Tyler pulled his shirt off and pulled the black satin sheets back. Tyler waited uncertain if Jeremy would join him or leave. The "My Last Breath" by Evanescence played on as Jeremy lay back while Tyler straddled him.

Tyler found his voice. "Tell me what you want Jeremy..."

"Undress completely for me."

Tyler swallowed hard. Jeremy had no idea of the complete effect he had on Tyler. Tyler was not submissive to anyone but he was waiting to fulfill what ever whim Jeremy had. How ironic, finally someone else was leading. Tyler knew at that moment he would do anything for Jeremy and no matter how wrong all this was he could never walk away.

Tyler lay next to Jeremy feeling the satin against his body. Jeremy was propped up on his elbow.

"Tyler, I've never done this before..."

"Me either."

"Why do we feel like this?"

"I don't know Jeremy but I know I've never felt anything like this before." "All I know is that...I want to make you happy and keep you safe."

Jeremy shed his jeans and pulled the covers up over them.

"Tyler, I just want to be near you." "For now."

Tyler looked into his young eyes and smiled. "OK"

**Reviews are most welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stronger Than You Know**

Part 6

Don't own em but love em.

A few hours later Jeremy woke up cold. He knew were he was, in Tyler's bed. He turned over but the bed was empty. There was a small amount of light in coming from the bathroom so he could see a note on the pillow.

"Couldn't sleep, I'm in the training room."

Jeremy studied the diagram, he was still a little wasted and groggy. He got up threw on his jeans and went to the bathroom. Cold water on his face woke him up enough to make sense of the diagram Tyler had drawn.

Jeremy slipped a clean t-shirt over his head. He followed the map and came up to a set of stairs leading down. Jeremy came to another huge steel door. The area was confining making Jeremy hurry to get through the door. When the door opened it he felt a rush of air and music blasting. There the room opened up.

He walked over to the edge of the balcony. Jeremy felt a rush. He stood there watching Tyler. Jeremy's eyes traveled slowly over him. Tyler's every move could only be described as predatory.

Jeremy watched as Tyler walked over to the shooting range. Then Jeremy noticed the wall of weapons.

"Holy crap." He said under his breath. Then Tyler began firing, Jeremy shook his head. He now got what the girls saw in Tyler, hell he was practically drooling over him right now himself.

Jeremy felt a wave of adrenaline and desire come over him. At that moment Tyler looked up and stared straight into his eyes. Jeremy blushed he was sure Tyler knew he had been watching him. Jeremy followed the stairs down and came to stand by Tyler's side. Tyler used a remote to lower the music.

"Hey, thought you would be out for awhile."

"I got cold."

Tyler looked away his face was flushed.

"Sorry, I needed work off some steam."

"I don't suppose in this huge place you have a pool?"

"Yeah, we got a pool." "Why you want to go swimming?"

Jeremy stepped closer to Tyler gauging his reaction. "Yeah something like that."

Tyler met Jeremy's eyes. Tyler were molten hot.

"Jeremy, I..look man please... don't tease me, I'm having a hard time controlling myself." "I thought being so close to you would... calm me but right now I'm..." "After seeing you in my bed...naked"

Jeremy watched Tyler, his breathing had become hard and his body was trembling. Jeremy smiled, it was a total rush to see Tyler like this because of him. Jeremy felt very powerful at that moment. He followed Tyler to the pool. Moonlight poured into the pool room. Tyler stood be the pool trying to calm down when Jeremy stripped his clothes off and dove into the pool. He emerged water dripping from his face. Tyler undressed never taking his eyes off Jeremy. He dove in and came up next to Jeremy.

Jeremy pressed Tyler's body up against the pool wall. The kiss was punishing and erotic. Their tongues fought for control but Tyler couldn't stop himself. He starting caressing Jeremy and running his tongue all over him. Something broke in Jeremy he had forgot about exerting full control over Tyler. Tyler had him panting. Jeremy tried to focus but was drunk on desire. He didn't care who was in control now he just wanted Tyler.

Tyler's voice was rough and broken with emotion. "If we do this there's no going back."

In response Jeremy reached out and stroked Tyler's hard member. It was Tyler's undoing. He turned Jeremy around, prepared him and plunged into him. Jeremy cried out with pleasure. Tyler stayed still inside Jeremy letting him adjust to him. Tyler ran his tongue down Jeremy's neck, Jeremy shivered. Tyler spoke again. "Your mine now, no one else will touch you again as long as I live."

With that Tyler ran his hand down Jeremy's torso reaching his hip he gripped him tight. Tyler's other hand intertwined in Jeremy's hair. The lovemaking was fierce and wasn't long before Tyler had pumped Jeremy full of his hot seed. Jeremy wasn't entirely satisfied yet he was still hard. Jeremy pulled himself out of the pool and sat on the edge. He watched Tyler swim over to him and get out.

"Let's go to my room and finish this."

The door to the room shut and locked. Tyler walked over to the night stand pulled out a bottle of lube and tossed it to Jeremy. Tyler was worried the look in Jeremy's eyes looked so dark and the his jaw was clenched. Tyler cursed himself, he had probably hurt him.

"Did I...hurt you?"

Jeremy walked quietly towards him. "No, baby you didn't hurt me." "But now it's my turn."

Tyler swallowed, he was rock hard again.

**Reviews are most welcomed**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stronger Than You Know**

Chapter 7

Don't own em but luv em.

This chapter is long, sorry about it but I couldn't stop writing:)

It was a Monday morning like all the rest except that now Jeremy and Tyler were inseparable. As they got out of Tyler's car and walked up the steps, the students stared. Not because they knew their secret it was because Lockwood and Gilbert had gained a reputation for two guys not to mess with.

Jeremy's popularity at Tyler's side had skyrocketed. He wasn't known as Elena's little brother any more, he was known for fighting back to back with Tyler. Four guys had tried to jump Tyler after a football game. Jeremy broke a guys arm that night with the entire school looking on.

Tyler's dad had started to cut him some slack. Since he and Jeremy had started spending time together. Tyler seem to make his dad proud. After that night he and Jeremy had taken down those guys down, Mr. Lockwood had taken a serious liking to Jeremy. So Jeremy was considered welcome anytime at the Lockwood Estate. Which made things easier for them.

"Dude, everyone's staring at us."

"Well they think your cool man, that how this stuff works."

"Tyler I really don't like this extra attention."

"You should have thought of that before you went Bruce Lee on that chump at the game." "Besides, we've went over this, just follow my lead."

"You mean act like a dick."

Tyler turned to smile at Jeremy. "Exactly."

"Now I gotta go, don't forget to choose a girl for the dance."

"Dude, I don't..."

Tyler pulled Jeremy inside an empty class room. "Man I don't want to either but we don't have much of a choice." "Everyone is watching us." "Unless your ready to announce us to the world."

Jeremy leaned against the wall.

"That's what I thought."

"Jeremy nearly ever girl in this school is talking about you." "You can have anyone you want."

Jeremy decided to tease Tyler "I can have anyone?"

Tyler's eyes flashed.

"Dude, calm down, I'm messing with you."

"Enough messing around."

"Alright, see you at lunch."

Tyler left Jeremy standing there. Jeremy took a deep breath and went back into the hall. He nearly walked right into Stefan.

"Hey Jeremy, how's it going?"

"Awesome, what about you?"

Jeremy was worried, damn fang could have overheard he and Tyler. Soon though they would take care of this asshole and his brother. Jeremy couldn't wait.

Some random blond walked up to Jeremy she was really pretty. "Hey Jeremy can I talk to you?" Jeremy put on a sexy smile for her and said "Of course." She put her arm in his and they started walking away."

"Later Stef."

Stefan turned to watch Jeremy and the girl. Something was up with Elena's little brother he just didn't exactly know what. One thing he did know that Jeremy was giving off a different vibe, something dark and dangerous.

Elena had been worried about all the sparing with Tyler and the target practice. Jeremy had started hunting with Tyler also. Elena said Jeremy had never killed anything before in his life, now he acted as it was no big deal. Stefan had try to reassure her, he was a guy and he was growing up. And he was being responsible. Stefan decided he my have to keep a closer tab on Jeremy for awhile.

A week later Jeremy, Tyler and their dates arrived at the school dance. Jeremy had driven, he was all proud of his black Jeep Cherokee. Jenna had used part of inheritance to buy it for him.

As they went in Jeremy stole a glance at Tyler. Tyler gave him a smoldering smile. Out of habit they scanned the room for fangs. Both Salvatore's were here tonight. Damon was masquerading as a chaperone. And of course Stefan was glued to Elena. Tyler and Jeremy traded a look and then separated with their dates.

Jeremy listened politely to his date keeping an eye out for Tyler and the Salvatore brothers. He smiled at the his date as they danced. Jeremy had made his way by the punch bowl and spiked it with vervain. They may not be ready for the Salvatore's but it didn't hurt to try and keep the students safe.

The music played on and it was getting late. Jeremy was tired of his blond friend. Apparently she had drank some alcohol while going to one of the bathrooms, now she was drunk and hanging all over him. She was nearly passed out when he heard a scream. Depositing her on empty table. Jeremy searched for the scream and for Tyler.

He spotted Ty and the other side of the dance floor. The vervain had found a vampire and now people were backing up from someone in the middle of the dance floor. Jeremy pointed to the fire alarm near Tyler. Jeremy started for the vampire. The gym cleared out fast, it looked empty except for Jeremy, Tyler and the girl on the floor. They had picked her up and was going to carry out the back door when two guys showed up, vampires.

They started to circle Jeremy and Tyler. The boys played dumb at first but when they started getting closer, they went into action. Courtesy of Tyler they now had some new ammo wood bullets soaked in vervain. Now was their chance to test them out. The vampires were fast but the boys keep shooting.

The had hit one and he was on the ground now, but one more was proving harder to get. Tyler had better reaction times but it was still difficult. Jeremy was at Tyler's back but the last vampire got to him throwing him across the room. Jeremy got on his feet and started running back to Tyler. He didn't even see The Salvatore's and Elena coming into the room. The vampire had Tyler.

"Stay back or I'll kill him!"

Jeremy stood a couple of feet away.

"Shoot the bastard Jer!" Yelled Tyler

Everything was going so fast Jeremy didn't hesitate he raised his guns and fired. He fired till the vampire fell.

Elena screamed in the background.

Jeremy reached Tyler as he fell to his knees.

"Make sure they are dead first" Tyler whispered.

Jeremy laid Tyler on the ground.

He turned fired several more rounds into the three vampires around them.

Elena stood watching Jeremy. Her hands on her face, tears streaming down. She went to Tyler the front of his shirt was covered in blood. Stefan and Damon exchanged a look.

Jeremy came back to Tyler. "Alright I'm going to get you out of here."

Tyler winked up at Jeremy.

Elena started yelling at Jeremy.

"Shut up and listen, I need to get him out of here."

Jeremy turned to Damon as much as it killed him. "You've been working with Sheriff Forbes, your story is you were suspicious so you spiked the punch bowl with vervain and you took down three bloodsuckers."

Damon raised and eyebrow.

"Stefan, bring my jeep around back."

"Why should we do what you say?" Asked Damon

Jeremy smiled "because if you don't I'll expose both of you!"

Jeremy had already got Tyler out the back door.

Stefan told Elena "go with them I'll meet you at your house."

Stefan pulled the jeep around Elena got in the backseat and Jeremy lifted Tyler in the front.

"I'm sorry Ty."

Tyler smiled over at Jeremy. "Actually I think that went pretty damn good if you don't put the fact in they know we know."

"Tyler, we have company."

"It's Elena, she's on our side."

Luckily Jenna was still at the school. Jeremy carried Tyler to the kitchen table and laid him down on it. Elena was stunned.

"What are you doing?" "We need to take him to a hospital."

In unison the boys replied "No!"

Jeremy cut Tyler's shirt off, exposing the wounds. The wounds would not heal because the tips of the bullets they were using had silver tips. Jeremy took a pocket knife out and starting extracting bullets.

"Your going to kill him."

"Elena sit down and be quiet, I have to hurry before the silver does permanent damage."

"Silver?"

Tyler screamed a couple of the bullets were deep.

"Almost done."

Tyler looked gray, it was the silver poisoning him. Jeremy worked faster. Jeremy was working on the last bullet out when Damon and Stefan showed up. Jeremy hadn't expected them to get here so fast. Tyler was already starting to heal. Elena reached out to touch Tyler's chest but Jeremy caught her by the wrist.

"Don't touch him."

Elena was completely taken a back by her little brother, he was a different guy. And the look he gave her was scary when she had tried to touch Tyler.

Jeremy was on alert with two fangs in the house he picked up the bullets he had pulled from Tyler's chest and helped Tyler stand. He was still a little weak but he was healing fast. They started to leave but Elena stood in front of them.

"You two aren't leaving without an explanation."

"Elena, I'm not explaining anything to right now.

"Tyler's hurt and I need to take him homw." " You and your groupies get the hell out of our way."

Damon chuckled leaning up against the door frame.

"Jeremy, I can wipe the floor with you and Tyler." "Answer her questions."

Jeremy laughed and looked into Tyler's eyes.

"Can you stand?"

"I can do better than that." Tyler's eyes turned an inky black color.

"Tyler can you control it?"

"With you here I can."

Tyler let himself change some. Eyes, teeth and claws.

Jeremy raised his guns and pointed them at Stefan and Damon.

"Bring it on dick weed."

Tyler reached out and grabbed Elena before anyone knew what was up.

Stefan put his hands up. "Hey man, calm down." "Let her go." "I know your not going to hurt her."

Tyler voice growled. "Maybe not but I can bite her, turn her like me."

That took the smile right off Damon's face. Stefan looked like more pale than ever.

"Alright, leave and let her go."

Jeremy acted like he was going to lower his guns but opened fire instead, hitting Stefan and Damon several times.

They went down.

"Jeremy, no!" "Stop, please don't kill them." 

"Elena I can't believe you." "Their bloodsucker's."

"Jeremy please don't." Elena was crying now.

"Let her go Ty."

Tyler released her.

"How do I save them?"

Jeremy looked at Tyler.

"It's your call Jer."

"Let's go."

Jeremy and Tyler started out the door.

"Tyler please, help me."

Jeremy was already in the jeep.

"Hurry up and cut the bullets out, they are soaked in vervain, leave them in and they will die."

Tyler reached in his pocket opened his knife and tossed it on the ground next to Stefan.

**Hope you all like this one. To long I know but it just flowed like this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stronger Than You Know**

Chapter 8

Don't own em but luv em.

Jeremy sat on Tyler's floor still in his tuxedo. Tyler called to Jeremy to come take a look at his wounds. Jeremy took off his jacket and bow tie. He loosened his collar as he walked to Tyler. Tyler turned so Jeremy could look at his chest. Jeremy's hands trembled as he ran them over the bullet wounds. Tears slipped down his face.

"Dude, I'm alright." "Immortal remember."

"The silver, we can't use that ammo ever again."

"We talked about this, what if we come up against another werewolf." "This ammo covers all the basics." "Jeremy thanks for saving me."

Jeremy looked up tears still falling. "Don't thank me, I could have killed you."

Tyler took Jeremy into his arms. "You know I wouldn't blame you." "You did exactly what we've been training for." "And you took both Salvatore's down." "Your were like James Bond tonight."

"Don't joke Tyler, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Tyler kissed Jeremy then tenderly. "Nothing's gonna happen to me or you." Jeremy's phone started going off.

It was Elena.

"What's up?"

"She wants to talk to both of us, she'll be here in ten minutes."

"Jeremy, I'm sorry...I told her how to save them."

"It's alright Tyler, it's one of many reasons I love you."

Tyler face froze, he stood staring at Jeremy. "You...love me?"

Jeremy realized he had never told him that before. "Yes, I do." Their kiss lasted until Jeremy's phone rang again.

"She's here." "Tyler, I'm going tell her about us."

Tyler smiled at Jeremy "sounds good."

They walked out onto the balcony. Both Salvatore's were with her.

"Elena I need to talk to you and Tyler alone." "No Jeremy, I don't think so, whatever it is, you can say it in front of them."

Jeremy looked at Tyler. He was so beautiful with the moonlight shining on him like that. Tyler smiled at him and then took a sip of whiskey.

Jeremy turned to Elena. "Tyler and I are in a relationship, I love him."

It was the last thing Elena expected. She looked at Tyler, he held eye contact with her. Elena started to get a lot of things now. This was going to be so hard now.

"I'm happy for you Jeremy, and I'm sorry we have to do this."

Damon moved fast and grabbed Jeremy from behind holding him. Tyler was losing control. Elena spoke up Tyler we aren't going to hurt him but we have to wipe his memories. Tyler started towards Damon.

Damon smiled, "If you like I can make him immortal, or you can stop right there."

"Elena, there is no reason for this." "I told you how to save them." "You owe me this much." Tyler's eyes were pleading.

"Tyler!" Jeremy fought against Damon with little effect.

"Elena, you can't do this to me.." "You left me behind when Stefan came along and now I have someone, if you do this, one day I will get even." "No matter how much brainwashing you do on me." "I'll never forget Tyler, I love him to much."

"Take his jewelry off."

"No!" Jeremy struggled. "Tyler!"

Tyler transformed then completely he lunged for Jeremy but ended up falling over the balcony with Stefan.

"Don't fight me Tyler, please." "I'm sorry about this."

Tyler bested Stefan and threw him. He jumped back up to the balcony. But it was to late. Jeremy looked blankly around, like he was trying to remember were he was.

"Come on Jeremy let's go home."

Jeremy looked down at Elena confused. "Where are we?"

"Jeremy..." Tyler was crying standing there looking so lost. "Tyler, dude your naked, what the hell?"

Jeremy stood at his window hand on the glass. The door opened, he didn't even turn around to see who it was. "Go away."

Jeremy wasn't eating or doing much of anything. Ever sense they brought him home he had just ceased to function. He cried most of the time and caressed the necklace around his neck.

Elena walked over to him. "Jeremy you have to eat."

"Not hungry, go away."

"Jeremy what's wrong?" Elena already knew in heart but she was hoping Jeremy would snap out of this. But it had been two months with no improvement.

"That's the million dollar question isn't it." "I've lost someone, I know it but I can't remember." "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"You got hit in the head at the dance and it effected your memories."

"Your a terrible liar." "Now get out!"

Elena went downstairs to answer the doorbell. It was Tyler, he looked about like Jeremy. Elena started to close the door, but he stopped her.

"Elena, please, I know he's not doing well." "Your going to kill him...tell Damon to reverse it before it's to late." "I'm begging you Elena, I promise we will never expose them or attack them." "Give him back to me..." "I'll take care of him."

Elena started crying again. "Come in."


End file.
